bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darkus Rayne/Raining Blood, Chapter 59: The one that time has forgotten
It didn't take long for us to reach Crescentia. When we arrived, the lights flickered. I was the reason behind this. Being gone for so long, Crescentia's power was coming from the temple, instead of me. So naturally, when I walked in, the power would surge in a manner as such as it was switching it's primary power source. Sheath was silent, observing Kisara and Titanium. The two appeared to be very close. If they were doomed to reincarnation, maybe they were. They moved as one. Walking in perfect sync. It was strange, but sweet at the same time. As we walked further into my town, I could feel a surge of energy as everything began to slow down and eventually stop. The leaves falling from the trees were frozen in the air. The people walking, fixated mid-walk. Then there was a scream. We all made a dash for the general area. There were eighteen of us, finding the person shouldn't have been too difficult. I could see the people frozen as I ran down the streets, looking for the source of the scream. The only one that wouldn't be frozen. I ran down the alleys and took every shortcut possible to find the source. Barely missing the statues of my citizens. I rounded a corner too fast and slammed into my brother, Nova. Who, to my surprise, was now frozen. "Senterra!?" I heard Allagar yell. What was going on? Why was my town freezing like this? "I'm here!" I yelled to him. "Hurry! I need your help! He's got me! Help!" I didn't think. I dashed, forgetting the streets, but taking to the roofs of the houses that were frozen in time, leaping over the gaps between them effortlessly. Eventually using my axes to hover me to my brother. I'd already lost Shade. I wasn't about to lose Allagar as well. I rounded a corner, far to quickly for my own good, to find Allagar caught in a chokehold. In the hands of Nike. "Glad you could make it. Now watch him die!" A large explosion of water whisked Allagar away. Turning him to nothingness. In front of my very eyes. "You monster." I said through clenched teeth. "So. You're not just a healer? How odd. You don't have a fighter's aura. I guess I will have to find out what you're capable of." He thrust his arms forward, causing roaring waves to crash over the walls protecting Crescentia, creating a roaring stream of water, all to kill me. It rushed forward. I counted to ten. After three, the wall broke. After seven the water rushed towards me. After eight it charged passed Nike. After nine, I heard what sounded like the ground beneath me shifting. And finally Ten. It went dark. So this is what Death felt like. Darkness. Silence. It was actually quite nice. Peaceful, even. I could even hear a voice that sounded like my mother's. Light began to shine through, and I could once again see my frozen town. I could also see that I had been protected from the deadly current. "I'm alive?" I questioned. "What!? But they were supposed to be frozen! Only the creator of Crescentia and the one like her was supposed to be untouched by time! How did you escape?" Nike asked, glaring behind me. I followed his eye. To see my brothers, Gaia and Volcan. "You failed to realize, I am also a creator of this town." Gaia spoke up. Nike took a step back and vanished. "You ok, Senterra?" Volcan asked me, offering his hand to help me up. "I'm fine." I said coldly. "Where is Allagar?" I said nothing in response. "No! No! No! No!" Volcan went on a rampage. Just when Nike reappeared. And as he did, darts flew from every direction, stabbing him in the neck as he vanished again. My brothers were still. A girl walked into the open, holding a dart in between every space between her fingers, ready to throw them at us. "Wait!" I shouted. "How are you not frozen?" "So you're behind this?" She asked. "No! The one you just hit was. But... He explained how it worked." "This place. It's called Crescentia right? "Yes. Why?" "Because. I was born here." Category:Blog posts